SPN Hotel California: Falsch
by Viih
Summary: Resposta ao desafio SPN Hotel California. Dean olhou para Sam e levantou uma sobrancelha, perguntando-se que merda era aquela.


**SPN Hotel California: Falsch**

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural não me pertence. D:

Fic escrita em resposta ao desafio SPN Hotel California. :D

* * *

**.**

A chuva não a deixara ir mais longe, teve que parar. O hotel não tinha aparência de ser novo, mas não parecia que iria desabar a qualquer momento. Estacionou o carro e saiu correndo até chegar à entrada, batendo fortemente na porta.

- Oh, minha querida! – Disse o senhor que abriu a porta. – Pobrezinha, _pobrezinha_. Vamos, entre! Ah, meu nome é Charles, prazer.

Charles era velho, e o cabelo que tinha era tão escasso que ele realmente precisava de uma peruca. Era baixo, gordinho e parecia estar de bom humor.

- Ah, faz um bom tempo que não tínhamos hóspedes! Não que não seja um bom hotel, mas a localização... – Chegaram ao balcão e ele pegou uma chave. – Aqui, quarto 101. Só uma noite? – A mulher nada falou, apenas acenou a cabeça positivamente. – Como é o seu nome, querida?

- ... Amber. – A voz era quase um sussurro.

- Muito bem! O quarto é por ali e, caso você precise, eu vou estar aqui na recepção, tudo bem?

Amber dirigiu-se até o quarto, abrindo a porte e o observando. Era um quarto pequeno, com uma cama, uma mesinha, uma cadeira e um frigobar. Não havia banheiro, e a vista que se tinha não era a das piores – quilômetros de árvores e mais nada. Suspirou e deitou-se, mas não conseguiu dormir.

Sentiu a temperatura do quarto cair e estranhou. Não havia ar-condicionado no quarto. Estranhou, mas talvez o tempo lá fora não fosse um dos melhores agora.

- Acho que é melhor falar com o senhor Charles... AAAH! – Gritou ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Pulou da cama e foi até a porta, procurando a pessoa que tinha tocado-a. Primeiro, nada.

Então.

A figura de uma mulher apareceu perto de Amber. Ela parecia ter chorado não fazia muito tempo; cortes horripilantes no rosto, no pescoço e nos braços; o vestido, antigamente branco, agora estava manchado de sangue não tão fresco. A mulher parecia estar encharcada.

- Por quê? – Ela tinha uma voz chorosa, tentando alcançar Amber. – Por quê?!

Amber abriu a porta e correu o mais rápido que pôde até a recepção. Olhou para trás várias vezes, mas a mulher não parecia ter a seguido. Antes de chegar à recepção, parou e virou-se. Na mesma hora se arrependeu. A mulher estava lá novamente. Voltou a correr mais rápido ainda. Suspirou aliviada ao encontrar Charles. Aquele lugar estava deixando-a assustada. Pensou em várias maneiras de dizer o quanto aquele hotel era bom – por mais que ela achasse o contrário no momento – mas que ela precisava sair dali, pois tinha um encontro muito importante. Mentir para sair daquele lugar parecia melhor que dizer a verdade e se passar por louca.

- Senhor Charles, aqui está o dinheiro, o lugar é muito bom, mas eu tenho que ir sabe... – Andou rapidamente até a porta, mas não conseguiu abri-la.

- Oh, minha querida. Eu não te disse? – Amber gritou ao ver quem estava atrás de Charles. Era a mulher. E Charles não perecia se importar com aquela mulher, fazendo até um sinal para a mesma. – Aqueles que aqui se hospedam, não podem mais partir.

E foi a última frase que Amber ouviu.

**.**

**Falsch**

**.**

Sam acordou ao som de _Back In Black_, e xingou Dean de tudo que pôde se lembrar. O mais velho riu, divertindo-se com a expressão mal-humorada de seu irmão.

- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida! – E aumentou ainda mais o som.

- "Bom dia" nada! O que deu em você, hein?! – Sam definitivamente não tinha dormido o suficiente, Dean tinha certeza.

- Ah, ok. Não é mais dia, já é de tarde. – Sam lançou um olhar mortal para Dean. – Okay, okay, senhor Rabugento. Eu resolvi te acordar porque nós já chegamos ao nosso destino. – Nesse ponto, o som já estava baixo, e Sam deixou todo o seu mau-humor pra lá. Ambos olhavam o hotel atentamente. – Então.

- Então, é aqui.

O hotel conhecido por ser mal assombrado, o hotel em que muitas pessoas morreram. E as poucas que sobreviveram quase nunca querem falar a respeito do que aconteceu com elas naquele local. A única coisa que Sam e Dean conseguiram arrancar da senhora foi que ela havia visto uma "pobre mulher" e mais nada. O hotel era um grande mistério.

- Bom, poderia ser um fantasma. – Dean disse enquanto pegavam o que precisavam para caçar seja lá o que fosse aquela coisa. – O que você acha Sam?

- É, mas temos que estar atentos, caso não seja. – Encaminharam-se até a entrada do hotel.

- Bom, seja lá como ela mata as pessoas, nós vamos fazer o nosso trabalho direito. – Dean disse antes de bater na porta.

- Oh, olá garotos! – O senhor cumprimentou-os gentilmente. – Entrem, entrem! Pobrezinhos, vocês devem vir de bem longe, não é? Quero dizer, já que esse hotel não é o que eu posso chamar de local perto de uma cidade grande. Haha.

- Haha. É, nós estamos voltando de uma convenção e decidimos parar para descansar por um tempo... Ainda há vagas, certo? – Perguntou Sam.

- Ah, garoto. Vagas têm de sobra. O hotel é bom, mas a localização, como eu já disse... – Balançou a cabeça, como se isso fosse acabar com o assunto. – Bem, de qualquer maneira, aqui está, quarto 115. Caso vocês queiram alguma coisa, eu estarei aqui na recepção.

- Ótimo. Eu estou morrendo de fome. Tem serviço de quarto aqui? – Dean disse, ignorando o olhar feio lançado por seu irmão.

- Oh sim. É, vocês devem estar famintos. Bem, eu irei falar com o cozinheiro, vocês podem ir. O quarto fica naquele corredor. Espero que gostem da estadia!

Enquanto caminhavam em direção do quarto, Dean comentou:

- Aquele cara é realmente estranho, né não? – Sam concordou com a cabeça.

- Bem, se você quer que as pessoas fiquem aqui, você tem que ser o mais simpático possível. Parecendo estranho ou não. – E abriu a porta do quarto.

Era uma suíte, duas camas de solteiro, uma mesinha, duas cadeiras e uma janela não muito grande. Largaram suas coisas em um canto e sentaram-se na mesa. Sam pegou o seu laptop e começou a procurar mais coisas sobre o hotel, mas não achou nada.

- É, pelo visto, a senhora foi a nossa maior pista. – Suspirou cansado, fechando o laptop.

- Ah, mas isso é simplesmente _ótimo_. – Falou Dean sarcasticamente. – E cadê a comida, hein?

Mal acabara de falar e alguém bateu na porta. O Winchester mais velho levantou-se e atendeu.

- Ahn... Aqui, sua comida. O chefe pediu para que eu entregasse para vocês e espera que tenham um bom apetite. – E a garota havia ido logo após deixar a comida na mão de Dean.

- Você vai mesmo comer isso? E se estiver envenenado? – Sam perguntou. Todo o cuidado era pouco naquele hotel. Afinal, a criatura com que eles estavam lidando poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Dean olhou para a comida de um modo suspeito.

- Quer dar uma mordidinha primeiro? – Perguntou sorrindo, e a resposta que Sam deu foi mostrar o dedo para Dean e rolar os olhos. – Ah, tudo bem. Droga. Mas é que parece tão bom... – O cheiro era realmente ótimo.

- Bom, primeiro cheque se não tem veneno, oras. – Movimentou uma das mãos em sinal de descaso enquanto Dean fazia o que ele havia dito. – E depois vamos inspecionar o lugar. Já está escurecendo, de qualquer maneira.

- ISSO! Não tem nada de errado. – Dean devorou o sanduíche em poucos minutos. – Vamos lá, Sammy!

Primeiro foram olhar o hall. Charles não estava lá, como disse que estaria. Não ouviram som nenhum e logo começaram a estranhar. A temperatura despencou drasticamente. Trocaram olhares significativos e logo olharam em volta, procurando por qualquer sinal suspeito. Dean sentiu algo tocar seu ombro e alguns segundos depois ele foi atirado em direção da parede.

- Filha da mãe! – Ele xingou, tentando-se recompor. Era um fantasma. Sam pegou sua arma, mas não conseguiu atirar, sendo jogado em direção do balcão do recepcionista.

- Ugh. – Grunhiu, e tentou levantar-se o mais rápido possível.

- Por quê? – Sam ouviu uma voz chorosa bem perto de si. Virou-se e atirou, dessa vez acertando. O fantasma desapareceu e ele correu até Dean.

- Ei cara, você tá legal?

- Tô, tô sim. Mas aquela era uma fantasma bem vadia! – Gritou, como se o espírito fosse o ouvir.

- Bem, agora sabemos que estamos lidando com um fantasma. O que resta agora é saber onde ela foi enterrada.

- Esse hotel é uma droga. E velho. Esse hotel é uma droga e é velho. – Olhou o local aonde tinha batido com as costas e ficou impressionado ao ver que o lugar não tinha caído, dando em conta que ele parecia bem velho.

Charles apareceu alguns instantes depois, olhando assustado para ambos.

- Oh meu Deus! O que é que foi que aconteceu por aqui? Eu fui ao banheiro alguns minutos atrás e quando eu terminei, ouvi um barulho de tiro! – Olhou em volta, procurando o que quer que seja que havia feito aquele barulho. Sam escondeu a arma rapidamente. – E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Nós... Ahm... – Sam começou, mas Dean já havia pensado em uma desculpa.

- Nós viemos agradecer pela comida e dizer que ela estava muito boa. Queríamos mandar nossos agradecimentos ao chefe.

- Ah. Sim, sim. Pode deixar que eu falarei para o chefe. Aposto que ele vai ficar muito feliz em saber disso. – Sorriu.

- Bem, era só isso. Então... Boa noite.

- É, boa noite. – E ambos foram para o quarto.

Não dormiram, apenas deitaram-se cada um em sua cama, atentos a qualquer sinal, caso o fantasma decidisse atacar eles ali mesmo. Após um tempo eles ouviram música. Dean olhou para Sam e levantou uma sobrancelha, perguntando-se que merda era aquela.

- Está vindo do quarto de cima. – Disse Sam.

- Vamos checar. – Levantaram-se. Foram até o quarto, com as armas já na mão, preparados para qualquer coisa e atentos a qualquer barulho. Abriram um pouco a porta, e Dean não pôde se sentir mais enojado.

O senhor Charles estava dançando, de olhos fechados, parecendo realmente curtir o momento. Não teria nada de errado na cena,_ se_ a sua acompanhante não fosse um cadáver. O cadáver do fantasma daquele hotel.

- Cara, eu não tenho nem palavras para começar a descrever o quanto isso é errado. – Sam murmurou, sentindo-se também enojado.

- Humanos, Sammy. – Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia desviar o olhar, cada vez sentindo-se mal. – Acho que o meu jantar vai voltar daqui a pouco.

Sam finalmente fechou a porta lentamente e olhou para o irmão.

- Certo, tirando a cena... Ugh... Ali, como é que vamos fazer para queimar o cadáver daquela mulher? Quero dizer, não é como se a gente fosse queimar o cara junto, não é?

- Na boa? O cara é pirado. Não iria fazer mal se ele ficasse um pouco torradinho...

- Dean!

- O quê? É verdade. – Ele olhou inocentemente para Sam, que apenas balançou a cabeça. – Ah, tá. Ele merece viver. Certo. Melhor? Então, que tal um de nós distrair ele e o outro queima a nossa fantasminha?

- Certo. Pedra, papel ou tesoura? – Dean aceitou. Como sempre, Dean escolheu tesoura e Sam escolheu pedra. – Boa sorte com o senhor Pirado.

- Droga. – Bateu na porta, enquanto Sam se escondia em um canto. Charles abriu, olhando desconfiadamente para o Winchester mais velho. – Ahn, desculpe o incômodo, senhor Charles. Mas eu gostaria de saber se o senhor pode me mostrar melhor o hotel? Ele parece ser um lugar interessante de se olhar.

- Ah desculpe-me, garoto. Que tal deixar isso pra amanhã? – Sorriu e tentou fechar a porta, mas Dean colocou um pé, impedindo-o.

- Ah, desculpe. Será que eu deveria dizer: Venha comigo _agora_? – E apontou a arma na cabeça do homem.

Charles balançou a cabeça negativamente e depois fez um sinal com a mão. Segundos depois Dean sentiu algo o segurando. Era o fantasma da mulher.

- Por quê? Por quê?! – Ela segurava Dean, mas parecia não querer fazer aquilo. Parecia que a mulher ia chorar a qualquer momento.

- É melhor você olhar bem para esse lugar, porque é o ultimo que você vai ver, garoto. – Dean tentava sair das garras do fantasma, mas, por mais que se debatesse, parecia que estava preso em uma teia de aranha.

- SAM! – Dean gritou e Sam não esperou uma segunda vez para entrar no quarto e procurar pelo cadáver. Charles havia o escondido, mas não muito bem. Abriu a porta do armário e o cadáver desabou ao seu lado. Pegou o sal e o fósforo, mas foi acertado no ombro por Charles.

Sam levantou-se e deu um soco na cara de Charles, e este retribuiu dando um soco em sua barriga. Sam gemeu de dor, tentando recuperar-se o mais rápido que pôde.

- Por que tentam queimar minha amada? Por que simplesmente não nos deixam em paz? – Ele gritou, pisando no pé de Sam. Dean ainda tentava se soltar, mas parecia inútil. – Sabe, eu até que deixaria vocês em paz, mas não. Oh não, vocês tinham que se intrometer no meu caminho! Por que não nos deixam em paz?

- Você – Sam deu um soco. – Não vê que ela já está – outro soco – _morta_?!

- NÃO! ELA NÃO ESTÁ MORTA! – Charles gritou, e Sam deu-lhe um último soco, que o fez desmaiar.

Voltou sua atenção ao cadáver, jogando sal e o queimando. Ouviu um grito de agonia e olhou em direção de Dean, que agora estava livre e olhava diretamente para Sam.

**.**

Colocaram suas coisas no porta-malas do Impala e entraram. Dean deu a partida no carro e eles voltaram à estrada.

- Cara, você está perdendo a manha. Apanhar para um velho é bem triste. – Dean brincou.

- É, mas para um velho, ele até que sabia lutar bem.

- Bem, isso não é mais problema. E quer saber? O que mais me deixou pasmo, além daquele lance esquisito com o velho e o cadáver, foi ver que o hotel ainda está de pé, sendo velho daquele jeito.

E, para contrariar a fala de Dean, o hotel acabou desabando.

* * *

Eu realmente me diverti escrevendo isso xD Acho que o que mais demorou foi o título, que eu não sabia o que colocar. Ah, _falsch_ quer dizer _errado_, em alemão (ou pelo menos é isso que o Michaelis online disse :D)

Er.. Reviews? ':)


End file.
